Shantae
Shantae is the eponymous protagonist of the Shantae series. A half-genie, and the guardian of Scuttle Town, Shantae works tirelessly to thwart the plans of the nefarious lady-pirate, Risky Boots. Personality During the events of the first game, Shantae is portrayed as young and somewhat naïve. In addition, her strong sense of justice drives her to help people in need. She chases Risky Boots across the map in order to stop her plans, and has a strong enmity for the Pirate as a result. Slightly shy, Shantae is initially afraid of the citizens of Scuttle Town discovering her status as a Half-genie. In addition, she often puts herself down; believing that only being half-genie is not good enough. During the end of the game, she comes to terms with these anxieties, and is happy that the townsfolk still accept her. Shantae has a deep care for her assumed uncle, Mimic, as well as her friends, and gives up on the chance to enjoy eternal peace in the Genie realm in order to be with them. As the Guardian Genie of Scuttle town, Shantae lives in the small snug lighthouse by the sea where she can spot incoming ships and trouble. Abilities Shantae's Half-genie nature gives her several magic abilities. * Hair Whip - Shantae's trademark move. Shantae can use her long purple ponytail hair as a weapon, cracking it like a whip by shaking her head. It was revealed in Shantae: Risky's Revenge that this skill is not a by-product of her genie half, as she is able to use this ability after her powers are removed. * Magical Belly Dances - Shantae can use her ability to bellydance to cause various kinds of magical effects, most notably teleportation and transformation. * Transformation - Shantae can transform into many forms such as a monkey, elephant, spider, harpy, mermaid and Tinkerbat once she's learned the correct dance from a Guardian Genie or Magic Fountain. * Magic spells and magic items - Shantae can use various kinds of magic spells and items that are bought at shops. The magic properties of these items are apparently not tied to Shantae's genie powers, as she retains the ability to use them even after her powers are taken away in Risky's Revenge. * Costumes - Shantae has different outfits she can wear that changes her stats and abilities. Gallery Shantae-sitting.jpg|Shantae Shantae.jpg|Shantae (GBC) ShantaePromo_ShantaeBack.JPG|Shantae's back (GBC) ShantaePromo_ShantaePin.jpg|Shantae's kneeling (GBC) ShantaePromo_ShantaeSitting.jpg|Shantae posing (GBC) Shantae_Mermaid_by_MattBozon.jpg|Mermaid Shantae Shantae_Sitting_With_Shoe_by_MattBozon.jpg|Shantae sitting (GBC concept) Shantae_GBC_-_sprite_-_shantae_menuscreen.gif|Shantae (GBC sprite) Shantae_GBC_-_sprite_-_shantae_title_screen.gif|Shantae (GBC title screen sprite) Shantae_GBC_-_sprite_-_shantae_townback.gif|Shantae (GBC sprite) Cast Shantae.jpg|Shantae (Risky's Revenge cast) Wiki.png|Shantae (logo) Shantae GBA - sh ss GBA 04.jpg|Shantae (Canceled GBA game) Shantae RR Ad_Summer2011.jpg|Shantae's Summer ad Shantae-riskys-revenge-nds-cover-front-58208.jpg|Shantae (Risky's Revenge cover) Shantae RR SequinLandNews_ValentineUpdateFeb2011.jpg|Shantae (Sequin Land News!) Shantae-2-fan-club-big.jpg|Shantae Fan Club! ShantaeGBATeaser01.JPG|Shantae (GBA teaser) Shantaeprofile.png|Shantae (official profile) Illustrator practice shantae by nyassassin-d326npa.png|Shantae (Fire illustration) The real game genie by uberman5000-d3cy4v4.png Dancer Shantae.png|Dancer Shantae Shantae with fireball.png|Shantae with Fireball Shantae HalfGenieHero new shantae design.png|Shantae (Half-GENIE HERO) Shantae Battle Stance.png Shanate dance.png Risky's Revenge Dancer Shantae.png Half Genie Hero Key Art.png Shantae HalfGenieHero StretchGoalCostumes.png Shantae Risky's Revenge - Shantae.jpg Harpy1.jpg Pha.jpg TIGER1.JPG Monkey sitting.png|Monkey Shantae (Half-Genie Hero) Shantae Risky's Revenge wallpaper.jpg Shantae Doing her Elephant in Shantae (Game).gif Shantae Doing her Monkey Dance in Shantae (Game).gif Shantae Risky's Revenge Monkey Dance.gif|Shantae's Monkey Dance (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeAnim.gif|Shantae Dancing in Shantae: 1/2 Genie Hero Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-genies Category:Humans Category:Scuttle Town Category:Shantae Category:Protagonists Category:Shantae (GBC) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Heroes Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Shantae & The Pirate's Curse Category:Playable Characters Category:Gaurdian Genies Category:Shantae (series) Category:WayForward Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters